Red Arrow
Biography Early Life Brendan Colton "Colt" Knight was born August 28, 1990 as an only child who grew up to become an incredible athlete and well known partier. During his early childhood Brendan would meet and eventually become lifelong friends with Connor Queen. Ten years after his birth the Chrell attacked Earth leaving Brendan without either parent and eventually without his adoptive father, Oliver Queen, either. Left to fend for himself Brendan found himself in the adoption system where he grew up knowing only that his father and his friends had been heroes and that he wanted badly to be one himself. His foster parents, and eventually his adoptive parents, did their best to remove the flights of fancy of heroism from his childhood but as all parents learn it is far easier to simply let a boy be a boy than it is to try and take hope and imagination away from him. It was only after Brendan was able to grow older, become an athlete and begin to discover who he was did it actually set in that being a hero was far too much effort than Brendan was willing to commit to. It would eventually take a tragedy to key him into becoming a hero and trying to change the world. Son of Arsenal Having only known his father for a short period of time Brendan Knight was unable to bond with his parents but he was infatuated with the fact his father was a superhero for the majority of his childhood. While not finding out till he was the age of five Brendan was proud of his father even if he couldn't say a word to any of his friends at school. Idolizing not only his father but those who he came in contact with including Oliver Queen, the original Huntress, the original Batman as well as their traditional allies of the Justice League and various other organizations. After his father's death Brendan was ignored when it came to claiming his heritage and more often than not told to stop talking about it by those who saw the Chrell Invasion as something that could have been avoided had the super heroes never existed. Learning to exist in a world without heroes was hard for Brendan leaving him in trouble more often than not as he chose to follow his heart rather than his head most times. This meant saving people as a hero though never actually becoming one himself. It wasn't until he met Andromeda Queen that he found a like minded individual to share his passion for adrenaline which brought an end to his rogue heroism but led to troubles of its own. While he was best friends with Connor he found in Andromeda a kindred spirit that bonded the two together. Regardless of whether Brendan was dating a female or not he made time for the younger Queen. They shared the bond of both being children of heroes while also enjoying things like motorcycles, wakeboarding and skydiving. There were few things that Brendan did that involved danger that Andromeda was not a part of. Her presence allowed him to feel normal while Connor's friendship gave him the stability he needed after his parents death. Death of a Family At the age of seventeen Brendan would find himself becoming a teenage parent. During one of their weekly trips through the city the two would find themselves alone and while this was nothing new circumstances led to them consummating feelings that had been brewing for years. At the age of sixteen Andromeda Queen gave birth to Kaia Artemis Queen changing Brendan's life completely. Born with her mother's green eyes and fathers brown hair the child instantly became the center of Brendan and Andromeda's lives while also bringing a magnitude of press to the teenage parents as well. After a year of living together in a loft downtown that all changed however. Just after Kaia's first birthday Andromeda was hit by a suspected drunk driver who ran a red light. The impact of the accident would cause her vehicle to roll three times killing Kaia and severely injuring Andromeda. While the two parents did their best to cope with the loss things got worse for Brendan only a few months later. Out grocery shopping Andromeda was shot six times during a robbery attempt and was believed to have been murdered. Brendan would soon leave Star City broken and without any compass to his life. Traveling the World Forgetting the Past The Search for Romanov Training atop the Mountain A Life Altering Event Offer of a Lifetime Burke Experiments Special Kind of Soldier Special Operations Powers and Abilities Powers *'Enhanced Strength': Red Arrow has strength that is equal to that of Captain America or Winter Soldier. Knight's physical strength is enhanced to superhuman levels by a serum given to him by Stark Industries scientists. He has used his legs and flesh arm to kick and punch others with a display of strength that far surpasses normal humans and closely resembles the abilities of those sharing his enhanced genetic makeup. **'Bionic Arm': Stark Industries also removed the remnants of his severed left arm and replaced the missing limb with a cybernetic one. The bionic arm gives him enhanced strength superior to that of Captain America. Red Arrow has been seen using the arm to rip off armored car doors, punch through solid walls. *'Enhanced Speed': Red Arrow's speed is comparable to that of his genetically modified brothers. It should be noted that Captain America can run at 26 miles per hour with relative ease and while never having actually been seen running side by side Stark Industries states that while classified the two are closely matched. *'Enhanced Durability': Red Arrow's bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, enhanced to the highest human potential, which makes him very durable compared to a normal human. Alex Burke's added modifications fortified his form to the extent that he can take impacts from heights most individuals cannot. His most notable instance of doing so was when he leapt from a reported six stories landing on a Star City police vehicle crushing the roof in the process. *'Enhanced Stamina': Red Arrow's musculature produces far less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. *'Enhanced Agility': Red Arrow's agility is superior of a ordinary human. He is able to perform multiple complicated acrobatics with much better dexterity than normal humans, yet again very similar to that of Captain America or Winter Soldier. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Red Arrow possesses regenerative abilities and an enhanced immune system which are similar to Captain America's own regenerative abilities and immune system. His healing factor is also quickly regenerating his slow-decaying cells, thereby making him semi-immortal in a way. He is able to survive his arms mechanical upgrades because of this alteration though it has not been confirmed that this modification is actually present. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Red Arrow is a highly trained martial artist and excels at improvisation and various weapon usage including using his bow as a modified staff. Receiving vast training from several different trainers throughout his life, Knight became a master in a multitude of martial arms having faced several highly trained foes and is rumored to having gone toe to toe with Captain America. *'Master Archer': Knight has always taken to archery as a pastime in honor of his father. Practicing regardless of his circumstances he has become arguably the best archer in the world. *'Master Marksman': Knight in his earlier days of life was well known for his marksmanship using a variety of rifles and handguns. While he does not use them as liberally or often now he still maintains his skill as a matter of training. *'Weapons Master': Knight has access to high level weaponry and is skilled in the use of knives and certain other weapons he favors. As the Red Arrow, Knight prefers to use his PSE Freak bow as both a bow and a quarterstaff. *'Multilingual': Knight speaks English, Spanish, French, German, Hebrew, Arabic and Russian fluently. Equipment Weapons Other Equipment Relationships Allies *Batman - Mentor and Teacher who has provided training (most recently during Wonderland crossover event) *Team Arrow **Huntress **Artemis **Green Arrow **Echo **Artificial Intelligence ***ALICE Enemies Category:Vox Category:Vox (WoH) Category:Team Arrow Category:Techno Being Category:Enhanced Being Category:Fighting Ability - Master of Several Forms of Combat Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Super Soldier Serum Users Category:Super Soldier Family